


New Arrival

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loving Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, everyone is in love, labor, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The baby is here! Yeah !
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last part. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all you who have read this series and have kept up with it. Have a nice!  
> -N.

Those 6 months flew by before their eyes. Before they knew it Baz was only a week away from his due date. And to say that he didn’t have an easy pregnancy was an understatement. He threw up, ached, ate, and cried the whole entire 9 months. Baz had come to the conclusion that Simon deserved a medal for putting up with him, if Baz didn’t kill him for doing this to him first. Mood swings and him were a deadly combination, Simon could tell you stories about some of the stuff that Baz freaked out over. It was kind of funny for Simon at the same time to see someone normally so calm and collective as Baz lose his cool over the littlest things. The one time that he told this to his husband was the one and only time that he did. He had forgotten that Baz had his wand in his hand and next he knew there was a large chair coming for his head. Simon never made that mistake again and went to make more scones to appease his pregnant and snappy husband. Another thing that was going on was the fact that all Baz pretty much ate throughout the whole pregnancy was scoones. All of their friends and family had joked that they definitely knew that the kid was Simon’s, without a shadow of a doubt. It was meant as a joke, but the one time that Fiona mentioned it around Baz he started crying because he was upset that anyone would speculate that he would ever cheat on Simon. And that was never brought up again for either party. 

Other than those couple of instances things went smoothly overall. There were no medical complications other than the fact that their doctor had to get onto the both of them for the amounts of stress in their lives. Which was easier said than done for Baz, who worked as an accountant and his days were filled with stressful situations. He dealt with a lot of difficult people in his line of work, and they could easily set him off. It had gotten to the point that Baz had to go one maternity/paternity, whatever you want to call it, leave a month early. Simon didn’t think anything of it. He was just glad that Baz could stay at home and rest so that him and the baby would be okay in the end. Baz on the other hand, not so much. His husband was a workaholic, anyone who knows him will tell you this. He doesn’t like being at home with nothing to do all day but entertain himself. But it wasn’t that bad at first since he could still move around the apartment and do things. When a couple of weeks later they put him on strict bed rest just to be on the safe side, was when he lost it. He didn’t lose it on the doctor though, which was a relief. Simon was pretty sure that Agatha would have gotten mad at them if Baz bit her father out of anger. No, he lost it as soon as they stepped into their flat. He spent about an hour crying into Simon’s shoulder about how he was already starting off as a terrible parent since he can’t keep himself calm enough to help keep his baby healthy. He cried himself to sleep that night, and Simon felt really bad about it, but he knew that his husband needed his rest so he decided to tackle that problem the next day. Which they did, and it turned out fairly well. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Though there were a lot of happy memories for the young couple. Date nights in, where they would spend the whole night in bed, cuddled up together and rubbing Baz’s stomach. And whenever Baz would fall asleep Simon would lift his shirt off and talk to the bump. Which they had nicknamed “Blueberry.” Though what Simon didn’t know was that Baz knew of his nightly escapades but didn’t say anything and just pretended to be asleep. He knew that Simon was also worried about becoming a father and no matter how many parenting classes that they went to could quell them fully. Talking to the baby helped ease Simon’s fear, and on the nights that Baz had trouble falling asleep, the sound of Simon’s voice was enough to put him asleep and he’d stay like that. For pretty much all of the pregnancy they acted even more in love than when they first started going out with each other. All of their friends would make jokes about how they were ‘Disgusting’, or whatever, but they couldn’t care less. The two of them were lost in their own little world most of the time, and that was the way that they liked it. 

Another thing that went on was preparing for the baby. It was a sight to see whenever they went out to buy stuff for the baby and the nursery. They went to every store in the city, and even a few online websites. They got what they thought that they needed, and then some. But the real funny part was that they argued about everything, and anything when it came to buying things for the baby. It had gotten to the point that Daphne, Penny, and Agatha’s father had told them they weren’t allowed to go shopping unless it was for groceries anymore until the baby arrived. Or the other part was that they could go out and buy stuff for the baby but they weren’t allowed to be together with one another. It had raised Baz’s stress levels that badly. Needless to say that they gave up after they got the basics and left everything for the baby shower that neither wanted but was going to have anyway because Daphne told him so. He loves his step-mother, he really does, but she can also be one of the most terrifying women that he has ever met in his life, and that includes his aunt, his own birth mother even though he doesn’t remember much about her, and Penny’s mother. That woman became the new headmaster at Watford for a reason. 

The baby shower itself wasn’t that bad. It was also held at the Grimm family home, and was organized by Daphne and Penny; they even roped Agatha into it. It was a surprise for the young couple, when they had walked in and everyone came out of hiding it shocked the both of them pretty well. Baz had gone and asked Simon if he knew, but Simon said he wasn’t in on this plan. The two of them were able to enjoy themselves, with their friends and family for the afternoon. And they received a lot of materials that they needed for the baby. Daphne was even able to rope Baz into playing some of the games that she had set up. One of the games was that the guests had to guess how big Baz’s bump was. At this time he was about 6 months along, he wasn’t happy about it, but went along. Funny thing is that his youngest sister was the one to guess the right answer. Baz had sworn her and all of the other people in attendance to secrecy or bodily harm when he could move again. And Simon didn’t know about you, but he was scared of a pregnant Baz. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night that the baby was born was a very peaceful night. It was the week after Baz’s birthday, things were pretty uneventful to say the least. They had ended up celebrating at home just the two of them since Baz didn’t feel like going out of the house much anymore. He spent most of his days staying at home and napping. He was really tired most of the time, and Simon would just cuddle him as he slept and would usually end up falling asleep with him in the end. They had gotten into a comfortable daily routine. Simon would wake up, kiss Baz, while he slept on Simon would go make them breakfast and get ready for work. He’d leave the flat with a note about the food waiting for it to be heated up. He’d spend all day at work, then come home to Baz making dinner. They then would retire to bed and spend most of the evening and night there. 

Simon would be the first one to admit that they were getting too comfortable in their routines to be able to see this one coming. They had been asleep for about a couple of hours or so when it happened. To be honest Simon can’t really recall what happened, but all that he knew was that one minute he was sound asleep, the next he was wide awake. Baz had slapped Simon, hard on the chest to wake him up. When Simon asked him what he was doing, Baz told him that he was going into labor. That was the fastest that Simon had moved in a very, very long time. In only a matter of minutes he had gotten Baz, and all of their stuff in the car on the way to the special hospital for all of the magical beings that Agatha’s father rotates at. On the way there, Simon had called Penny, and told her what was going on before asking her to inform everyone else. Then it was about 25 hours of labor before their baby was born. Their son Alexander Nathaniel Pitch-Snow was born on March 6, at 2:37 in the morning. He weighed about 7.5 lbs, and was 26 inches long. He had Baz’s inky black hair and pale skin tone. Though it was as curly as Simon’s and he got his other father’s rosy red cheeks and baby blue eyes. He was absolutely perfect and the young parents couldn’t be any happier than they are now. Their family was complete and it was all that they needed. After so many years of pain and heartbreak, the two of them finally got their happy ending. 


End file.
